


Study (Sleep) Session

by blurryxvessel



Series: Sleeping [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Homework, M/M, Napping, School, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Tyler and Josh attempt to do their homework together after school but things don’t go as planned





	Study (Sleep) Session

Tyler flops down on his beanbag in the corner of his room followed by Josh who tosses his backpack onto Tyler’s bed and sits down beside it. 

“You wanna do english first or math?” Josh asks as he opens up his backpack.

“I guess math? Get it out of the way.” Tyler replies as he repositions himself on his beanbag. 

Josh pulls his phone from his pocket and plugs it into Tyler’s bedside charger. He opens up his music and plays blink-182 on shuffle at a low volume.

“What do we have to do? Page 147?” Tyler asks.

“Uh yeah i think so. Let me check.” Josh responds as he opens up his planner. 

“If it wasn’t for you and that planner i would have no idea what homework we’re supposed to be doing.” Tyler laughs. 

“Yeah it’s page 147.” 

Tyler and Josh take out their respective notebooks and begin the math assignment. It’s boring equations that they’d rather cheat and use calculators for. 

“What did you get for number 14?” Tyler asks Josh some time later.

“Uh i’m not there yet i’m on 12.” Josh confesses.

“Ok. Well i got 27.”

“Uhh i got 3.” Josh laughs a few moments later.

Josh clambers off Tyler’s bed and joins him on the beanbag. They work through the problem together.

“We’re both complete idiots. The answer is 10.” Tyler says after closing his phone’s calculator.

“Math sucks.” Josh says as he’s making his way back to Tyler’s bed.

“True.” Tyler agrees.

“I’m on the last question, you?” Josh asks a little while later

“I’m done. I just didn’t want to say anything so you didn’t feel like you had to rush.” Tyler confesses.

“You’re so sweet.” 

“I try.”

“Do we have to read both articles for the english homework or just page 32?” Josh asks.

“Both. She said we have to read the articles and then do the follow up questions.” Tyler responds.

“I thought you said if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t remember any of the homework?” Josh asks questioningly.

“I remember some stuff. English was right after my first red bull of the day.” 

“Oh, i see.” Josh chuckles.

They begin reading the assigned english work.

Tyler looks up from his textbook about 20 minutes later after hearing heavy breathing coming from the other side of the room.

“Josh are you-“

Tyler stops himself as he stands up to see Josh asleep on his bed. His english textbook is barely hanging on in his left hand. His mouth is open slightly where soft snores are escaping it. Tyler smiles at his friend resting peacefully. He reaches down to carefully take the textbook out of Josh’s hand and places it on the bed next to him. He stirs slightly, murmuring almost inaudibly. 

Tyler returns to his bean bag chair and continues his homework. The drowsiness due to the boring English assignment quickly overcomes him and he wishes sleep would takeover him as well.

Josh blinks his eyes open. He stretches out his legs after having slept in such an uncomfortable position. Tyler’s bedside clock reads 4:30. The blink-182 has long since stopped playing from Josh’s phone. He looks up and across the room to find Tyler asleep as well. He smiles at his friend getting the rest he deserves. He heard from him at school it was a rough night last night. He finishes up the rest of his homework and then goes on his phone while he waits for Tyler to wake up. There’s a knock on tyler’s door around ten minutes later and josh races over to it. 

He opens the door greeted by Tyler’s mom. “Tyler’s uh- he- he fell asleep.” he says before she can even get a word out. 

“Oh, that’s fine. I just wanted to ask him if you were staying for dinner.” She responds. 

“Um, well, i- i mean, if it’s okay.” 

“Yes it’s totally okay Josh.” She smiles at him.

“Thank you.” He responds quickly.

Just as Tyler’s mom turns to leave Josh asks “should- should i wake him up?” 

She turns around to face Josh again. “No, it’s fine. I’ll just let you guys know when dinner is ready.” 

Josh nods as she leaves the doorway again. He walks quietly back to Tyler’s bed and sits down. He glances at Tyler to see his english textbook rising and falling on his chest. One hand rests on it while the other is in his hair. He doesn’t even realize he had been watching Tyler sleep until he’s stirring awake. 

Josh quickly looks down at his phone, pretending to scroll on instagram or something. 

“What time is it?” Tyler asks, voice ridden with sleep.

“It’s around 5:15.” Josh responds.

“I think i fell asleep while you were still sleeping.” Tyler confesses. 

“Yeah, probably. You were asleep when i woke up.” Josh replies. 

“You snore did you know that?” Tyler chuckles. 

“Yeah. Sorry. Runs in the family i guess. Jordan does too.” 

“I like it. It’s kinda cute.” Tyler confesses.

Josh smiles shyly. 

There’s a knock on Tyler’s door again. he stands up to go open it. 

“Dinner is ready.” Tyler’s mom announces.

Tyler turns around. “You staying?” 

“Yeah. I- i mean if you want. Your mom said it’s fine.” 

“Yes, i tried to come and ask you if Josh was staying for dinner, but you had fallen asleep.” 

Tyler blushes nervously. “S-sorry mom.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Tyler follows his mom downstairs for dinner followed by Josh. 

After school homework sessions are great.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @polarizeawsten on twitter 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
